


yanski headcanons

by holdhoIyghost



Series: yanski [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdhoIyghost/pseuds/holdhoIyghost
Summary: i'm cleaning stuff from my tumblr so here's the headcanons that started protected





	yanski headcanons

_anonymous said: Headcannons for Kamski and low income reader that’s managed to catch his eye. Along with the fact that he’s not very keen to let them off very easily._

> kamski doesn’t really know how you, of all people that managed to come to That Party, caught his eye  
> you weren’t even dressed up like everyone else; no fancy gown or tux, just something simple yet fitting. something affordable  
> he approached you while you were getting a drink and started chatting you up; you were obviously nervous, since he was the creator of cyberlife and all-  
> but he did his best to keep you relaxed around him, and soon you were talking about how your boss had Just fired you because you talked back to a customer (even though you caught said customer trying to steal)  
> and he hmm’d and said he could offer you a job- despite knowing that the chloes could handle everything he asked  
> you refused, “i- i couldnt. im not even good enough to be talking to you right now,,”  
> but he insisted; at your continued ‘i cant’s he eventually said he’d help you find a job and didnt listen when you tried to say no  
> really he had started to like you? but he knew that it was most likely a curiosity for a new person  
> even after the party he kept tabs on you; if someone threatened you on the street they would be gone the next day, if someone did something at your new job? “they quit, found a better job” “they were transferred somewhere else” “it just wasnt working out”  
> he knew what he felt for you was unhealthy but As Long As You Were Alright then he didn’t care


End file.
